Hanging by a Moment
by chelz
Summary: Based on the song by Lifehouse, it's a Pacey and Joey fic. Romance/Humor/a bit of Angst
1. Prologue

Hanging by a Moment  
Prologue  
  
authors note: okay this fic is totally original (except for the song of course) and i hope you like it! please feedback. Also, since I don't know how to use italics and bold and stuff on this fanfiction.net thing i'm going to do this:  
+ thoughts are going to be in between 's (ex: 'omg,' she thought)  
+ flashbacks and dreams are between ++++++ (ex: ++++++ i had mad sex with Joshua Jackson ++++++ note that was a dream. tee hee)  
  
oh yeah and i know most of my fics switch between Joey and Pacey's POV, but i'm trying to make this one strictly Pacey's except for a few chapters, k?  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
  
Hanging by a Moment   
  
Desperate for changing   
Starving for truth   
Closer to where I started   
Chasing after you   
  
I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held onto   
I'm standing here until you make me move   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you   
  
Forgetting all I'm lacking   
Completely incomplete   
I'll take your invitation   
You take all of me, now...   
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto   
I'm standing here until you make me move   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you   
  
I'm living for the only thing I know   
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into   
Just hanging by a moment here with you   
  
There is nothing else to lose   
There is nothing else to find   
There is nothing in the world   
That could change my mind   
  
There is nothing else....   
There is nothing else....   
There is nothing else....   
  
Desperate for changing   
Starving for truth   
Closer to where I started   
Chasing after you   
  
I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held onto   
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you   
  
I'm living for the only thing I know   
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into   
Just hanging by a moment here with you   
  
Just hanging by a moment   
Hanging by a moment   
Hanging by a moment   
Hanging by a moment here with you  
  
~Hanging by a Moment  
Lifehouse  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
++++++  
  
'Okay, Witter. Remember what Doug said. It's now or never.'  
Walking up to the door, Pacey knocked. Joey opened the door, and upon seeing it was Pacey, abruptly went to close it.  
  
Pacey put his hand on the door, stopping it from closing. "Hold on. Please."  
  
Pacey took a deep breath, trying to remember the speech he prepared. He looked into Joey's eyes. "Look, what I said last night was way out of line," he said, pausing for a moment, then adding,"And yes, I was drunk, but more to the point, I was just plain wrong. And I want you to know that I'm really sorry."   
  
Joey smiled softly. "Well, I was worried about you too, Pacey."   
  
'Huh?' "Me? Why?"  
  
Joey looks uncomfortable for a moment, then shrugs nonchalantly. "I don't know," she says, closing the door behind her as she steps out. "Because, I mean, Satan himself could lead Dawson into the fiery pits of hell but he would still emerge with his moral code intact. But you... Maybe I think that nobody's worrying about you right now."  
  
Pacey's floored. Not quite sure what to do, he says, "So then, (clears his throat) what you're really saying then, is that given the highly dysfunctional nature of our relationship, this is how you actually express concern for me?"   
  
"You got to learn to read between the banter, Pacey. "  
  
Pacey lets out a relieved sort of laugh. "Right."  
  
There's an akward pause, with both of them standing there. Pacey watched Joey, shifting from one foot to the other. 'If only...'  
  
"So. So are we all finished here?"  
  
Pacey looks up, surprised. "Um... no, actually. Um, there's something else," he replies nervously.  
  
Joey gives him a probing look. "Something else?"   
  
'Here we go.' "Yeah." He pauses, glancing at her, then back down at his feet. "It's just something that I've been meaning to tell you."  
  
Joey just stares at him. "Yeah?"  
  
Okay, the time's come. "Uh, look, uh... Joey?"  
  
Pacey looks at Joey, marveling not for the first time at her mere beauty. 'Just tell her, dumbass! Who cares if she rejects you?... Well, okay, you care. But it won't matter, you'll just go back to life as it was. You've done it before, you can do it again...'  
  
Or not.  
  
"You're lingering on your clutch, OK?" Pacey rushes, chickening out. "I know you think you're just easing into the gear, but it's not a good idea. You know, maybe not today, and maybe not tomorrow, but soon you're gonna do a lot of damage to your transmission. So, what I was thinking is that if you wanted to, I could show you?" Chicken. Dumb ass. Dork. Goober. He was running out of words to call himself, considering his vocabulary isn't too hot (or maybe that's just mine...).   
  
Much to his surprise, Joey smiled. "Now?"   
  
Pacey smiles back. "Yeah. Yeah!"   
  
"OK, Pacey."   
  
"OK," Pacey says, following her to the truck. They get in and Joey starts to pull out of the driveway slowly.  
  
"Now?" Joey asks him, ready to change gears.   
  
Placing his hand on top of hers, he stops her. "No, no." 'My freaking hand is on hers.' Quickly, Pacey pulls away, but Joey is concentrating on driving too much so she doesn't seem to notice.   
  
"Now?"  
  
"Now! Shift."  
  
Joey manages to change the gear without stalling. Pacey's about as ecstatic as Joey. "Huh? Huh?"  
  
Joey looks at Pacey, her eyes laughing with happiness. "I did it! I did it!"  
  
'God, I could stare into those eyes forever.' "Yes you did!" Pacey said, laughing. "Congratulations, Potter, you are finally getting somewhere."   
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
That was months ago. But Pacey could still remember every bit of it. It was one of those moments. A moment where everything was perfect. Just him, the girl he loved, and the open world.  
  
If only she felt the same.  
  
Then, it would be perfect.  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  



	2. Brotherly Love

Hanging by a Moment  
Part I: Brotherly Love  
  
authors note: prologue applies to all  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
++++++  
  
I'm standing on the beach, not quite sure why I'm there. Under my feet the sand is soft and smooth, not bumpy like it normally is. In front of me the waves are clashing against each other, rushing towards shore.   
  
In front of me is a girl.  
  
I can't see her face beacuse her back is turned toward me. Her long, dark hair is cascading down over her strong, tan shoulders. She's in an extremely skimpy bathing suit, leaving almost nothin to the imagination. Who is this girl?   
  
Something-- some force maybe-- is dragging me towards her. She continues walking until she reaches the ocean. She pauses for a minute, and I come up behind her.  
  
"Who are you?" I ask.  
  
The beautiful girl turns around and looks me in the eye. "Pacey, you know who I am."  
  
And I did. Joey. Beautiful, graceful, sexy Joey. I stare into her deep, chocolate brown eyes. I stare into the depths of her soul. "You're... different," I tell her.  
  
She smiles, that wonder half-smile! "You're different, too, Pace... and I like it."  
  
She is so close, the smell of chlorine and her shampoo is almost intoxicating. "Where have you been all my life," I whisper huskily into her ear as I take her into my arms. I nibble on her left ear lobe (sp? sorry!)  
  
"Pacey..." she moans. "I've always been here."  
  
I can't take it anymore. I pull her mouth to me and press my lips to hers.   
  
The kiss is so perfect, I need to dig for more. I lick her lips, begging for permission to enter. She parts her lips jus slightly, just enough. I plunge my tongue in, and explore the depths or her mouth. I want to remember every groove in her mouth, every curve of her body.   
  
"Pace..." Joey moans with pleasure when I leave her mouth and begin sucking on the sensitive sking of her neck.   
  
"Pace... Pacey..."   
  
++++++  
  
"PACEY? Hey, Pace, WAKE UP!"   
  
'What the @#%&?!' Immediately I open my eyes, only to almost wet my pants when I see what's in front of me. Doug is leaning VERY close to my head, and... my arms are wrapped around him. WHAT???   
  
"Little brother," Doug begins, unwrapping himself from my embrace. "I don't know WHO you thought I was, but lemmie just tell you you were definately trying to get hot and heavy with me..."   
  
I knew I must have looked like a ripe tomato, because I could feel all my blood rushing to my head. "Uh, well..."   
  
"Hey, don't worry about it, I have those dreams to," he interupts with a wink.   
  
'Yeah, but about what sex?'   
  
"Anyway," he continues," I just came to say that if you want to get to school on time, you might want to get up. NOW."   
  
Blinking several times, I ask, "What time is it?"   
  
"7:10"   
  
"@#%&!" Jumping out of bed I ran through my usual rutine (sp?) Shower, clothes, shoes, books. No time for breakfast. Just as I'm out the door, the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hey Pacey?"   
  
It's Joey!   
  
Oh @#%$. It's Joey. The dream. The kissing. The moaning...   
  
The moaning.   
  
'@#%$.'  
  
"Uh... Pace?"   
  
Comming back to reality, I swallow hard, then say," Uh, hey Jo, what's up?"   
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I don't need you to give me a ride today. Bessie's going into town so she offered to take me."   
  
'Thank God.'   
  
"Okay, Jo. Cya at school then."   
  
"Cya Pace."   
  
I'm practically running out the door as I hang up. Jumping in the car, I start the ignition.   
  
Normally, I'd be pretty bummed about Joey not wanting a ride. I mean, God, it's Joey. But after that dream...   
  
Let's say I'd better steer clear of Josephine Potter for a while.  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
don't worry he doesn't steer clear for long!! i'll have the next chapter soon 


End file.
